As people grow and develop, their needs in terms of furniture and play toys change. The cost of outfitting a room with toys and furniture to satisfy each developmental stage can be expensive. Thus, it is desirable to provide furniture and toys for children which are adapted to accommodate several developmental stages.
Many convertible or multi-functional items of furniture are known in the art, however many suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks: relatively high expense, bulky or unattractive appearance; use of a large number of parts requiring time and/or tools to convert from one configuration to another; difficulty in conversion, and difficulty in adjusting for the sizes of children as they grow. All of these failings detract from the suitability of some furniture units and defeat the original purpose of providing versatile multi-functional furniture which is inexpensive and easy to transform from one use to the next thereby saving time. Thus, there is a significant need for multi-functional furniture which can be used for numerous applications and can be placed in a variety of settings.